The present invention relates to a water supply device for providing a supply of water from an external water supply source to a drinking fountain automatically upon the using up of the water in the water tank thereof.
In using a drinking fountain, the water tank must be frequently filled with city water before its using up. If the water tank of a drinking fountain is kept empty, the internal electric circuit of a drinking fountain may be burnt out. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate these problems. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a water supply device for a drinking fountain which can automatically guide a supply of city water into a drinking fountain before the using up of the water in the water tank of a drinking fountain.